


What She Was Born to Be

by briancap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: Just a short work from Rize's perspective about how life is for her at the mercy of Nimura now that he's won.





	What She Was Born to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote like an hour ago and decided to post it.

It wasn't the physical pain that hurt her the most. Rize had experienced pain. The steel beams falling on her, being treated no more than a tool, the starvation. She was use to pain, but not this kind. The kind of pain that shatters everything you have ever known. Rize never imagined Nimura would do this to her. 

Even as she lays beneath him and stares up into his black eyes, she still can't believe he was once the only thing that brought her comfort and happiness as a child. His smile is so different now. Not the light-hearted innocent smile that she had seen at the Garden whenever he was with her, instead it was a dark smile that chilled Rize to the bone. It was full of hatred and wickedness. He truly hated her, but he couldn't let her go. He couldn't kill her and he wouldn't set her free. 

He was truly their father's son. 

He kept her at his feet like a dog, and never allowed her to do anything. He had his way with her whenever he pleased before tossing her to the side like trash. There was no passion, no mercy. It was all just an attempt to hurt her and he did. 

She was....she was everything she was born to be. 

After her escape from the Garden, she was so full of joy, so happy that she had changed her future, that she would never have to suffer the fate of so many other women but she was wrong. She had her fun, she enjoyed her life, but now it is time to serve her purpose. 

She is serving Nimura in the same way she would have served their father. There was no true freedom for her. She ran from one master and into the arms of another. 

Her growing belly was proof of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Nimura/Rize pairing so freaking much. These two characters are so damaged but so much alike. Rize could literally be the female version of Furuta and Furuta could be the male version of Rize. I'll definitely write more of these two in the future and actually have it into a longer fuller story with more plot but for now this will have to do. Thanks for reading.


End file.
